


Point Me Home.

by lovinfandom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinfandom/pseuds/lovinfandom
Summary: (Kara is human)Kara and Lena were once married, they had a child together called Cameron Danvers-Luthor (Cameron Danvers).After being together since high school things didn't work out they decided to get a divorce.Kara got custody of Cameron, but now Cameron is now 10 and wants his mum's to be happy together again like they were when he was 4.Can Cameron be the one to bring his mothers back together?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara could feel eyes on her but she didn't want to open her eyes yet so turning back over in bed she pretends to go back to sleep. Smiling slightly when she feels small hands poke her "Mama wake up I'm hungry and you promised we could go to the park today!" A young voice says excitedly. Kara with her eyes still shut turns and grabs the young child who replies with a little scream and a laugh "Mama!" giggles ripple through the early morning air.   
Kara opens her eyes and is met with the sight of messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes "Morning young man" Kara says peppering the young boys face with kisses and smirks as he puffs his chest out at the mention of being a young man.  
  


"Morning Mama, we going to eat breakfast now before we meet auntie Alex and Maggie?" He asks leaning back on Kara's raised legs "Sure we can have pancakes, Mama needs to shower and so do you, you so stinky" Kara says holding her nose making her little boy laugh.   
"Go shower and change and I'll come out after and make breakfast and I'll text Alex and see what she's up too and ask if her and Maggie can come join us okay?" Kara asks stroking her boys hair, he nods and hops of Kara's lap and starts walking to the bathroom by his room "Make sure you wash behind your ears young man!" Kara shouts and gets a grumble as a reply. Laughing to herself Kara gets up and goes to her bathroom getting ready for the day.

\\\

When Kara next see's her son he's wearing  jeans and a white top with a black jacket finished with his black rimmed glasses much like her own. Suddenly Kara is overcome with sadness, her baby is growing up so much. She's brought out of her thoughts when her phone rings "Hey Alex, how are you?" Kara says cheerfully "Hey Kar, yeah I'm good, me and Maggie can meet you and Cameron at the park at 11, he can play then we can go for lunch? Our treat?" Alex says and you can hear she's trying to get changed cause she's moving around "Yeah that sounds good what you think Cam?" Kara asks looking at her son who's now sat at the table and poured himself juice he just nods "Then it's settled we'll see you then" Kara says to her sister. "Okay see you guys later, love you guys" Alex says and hanging up after the two blondes say love you back.

After making the pancakes Kara sets them on the table "Dig in Champ" she says sitting down. They eat for a while in silence "Hey Mama?" Cameron asks looking at Kara "Hmm, what's up?" she replies still reading the paper "When do I see Mum?" He asks Kara looks up "Oh right yeah, you're seeing her Next week remember you're there while I'm on my business trip for the week" she says smiling at her son "Oh yeah, cool. Can she come over for dinner soon? I miss her" he pouts, sighing Kara puts the paper down reaching out for Cameron's hand "I know honey, I feel the same way" Kara responds trying not to tear up and show that this conversation with her son is hurting her "Mum is busy a lot, but she made time too see you next week how about this, I can ask her to look after you more if you wanted if she says yes we can go out for dinner the night before I leave for my trip the three of us and you can go home with her from there" she says smiling at her son covering up the fact she's breaking slightly inside and is slightly hurt her son wants to spend less time with her.  
"That sounds awesome" Cameron smiles "I can't wait!" getting up and hugging Kara "Yeah well don't get your hope up to high okay bud, go brush your teeth I wanna go to the shop before we meet Aunt Alex and Maggie.

//

Watching her son playing in the park with a friend he met from school always made Kara smile, she always worried being a single mother would make things harder for him but she worked hard and went to the ends of the earth for her son.  
Turning she smiles as Alex hands her a hot chocolate "So tell us what's on your mind Kar" Alex says and Maggie leans forward on picnic table they have gathered on. Pushing her glasses up Kara turns to look at her son "I don't think Cameron wants to live with me anymore, he asked about Lena today, said he missed her he wants us to have dinner together like a family" Kara says her voice raising slighly and Alex puts a hand on Kara's "Breath lil' Danvers" Maggie says and Alex nods "Yeah what did you say to him? About dinner?" Alex asks.  
"I told him I'd try, I mean I miss her too, I was married to her we got married at 20 half way through college by 21 we had a child then at 25 it was over I'm 31 and not over her. But how can I tell him that I practically raised him, that work always came first then Jess came in her dam assistant and I had to find out through Winn she cheated on me, she didn't even try fight for me and Cameron. its been 6 years and Jess is still in the picture so I believe, not that I really talk to her anyway apart from for Cameron." Kara says her breaking shaking.

"Look Kar, I think Cam just wants to spend time with Lena, doesn't mean he doesn't love you, he wants to be you so dammed much, but it's just how I want to see J'onn even though he's not really my dad but he was there for me, doesn't mean I don't love dad any less,give her a call, the worst that'll happen is that you'll have to have me or Mags drop Cam at Lena's not you" Alex says pulling her sister into a tight hug.   
"She better hope it's not be I'll punch sense into her" Maggie says getting up "Hey Cam come on bud last one to the car is a loser" Maggie shouts and the Danvers smile at seeing Maggie run at a slow jog behind Cameron and fake cry at being a 'loser' when he beat her to the car.

\\\

Lena leans back in her chair sighing as she drops her pen, its now 8PM and she's still in the office. She knows she works too much, it's what ruined her marriage but it's all she really has for her now. Reaching out Lena picks up a photo she's kept on her desk for years now its a much younger Lena holding her son who's pretending to be a monkey and Kara is laughing with her arms around the two.   
Lena hasn't ever gotten over Kara, she hasn't wanted too. But it was her fault and she need's to take what comes, stroking the picture Lena can't help the flashes of memories of teenage Kara and herself laying under the stars, at prom, on their first date, their first fight, their marriage, finding out Kara was pregnant. What she'd do for that again.

It's like the earth knew Lena was thinking of her ex wife because suddenly her phone rang and a picture of Kara and Cameron came up on her screen, steadying her breathing Lena picks up.  
"Kara, hello is everything okay?" Lena asks   
"Oh-uh hey L-Lena yeah everything good, fantastic, amazing why wouldn't it be?" Kara replies suddenly defensive.  
"You rang me Kara that doesn't happen unless it's to do with Cameron and because it's this late it could of been anything" Lena says rolling her eyes, yes she still loves Kara but doesn't mean she doesn't get a little hurt how defensive Kara can quickly become now.  
"Oh, right yeah sorry, well talking of Cam, he wanted to know that if on Friday you'd come for dinner with Cam and I, he really wants it" _and so do I Kara thinks_ "I mean it'll be easier because he could just go home with you after dinner right?" Kara says now nervous.  
"Well I have meeting's all day until 6-" Lena is cut off by Kara  
"Oh right well you're busy as usual, it's fine I'll just have Alex drop him off on Saturday" Kara respond's hoping Lena doesn't hear how hurt she is "Goodnight Lena-" Lena cuts Kara off  
"Kara I'll be there for dinner, when and where?" Lena says biting her lip. Theres silence before the raven haired woman gets a reply   
"We'll go to Cam's favourite Pizza Plaza at 6:30pm, I'll bring his bag for the week." Kara tells Lena and Lena jots all this down.  
"See you then Kara, Goodnight"  
"Goodnight, sleep tight"  
Lena was about to reply when she heard the discounted sound _"Sleep right"_ Lena whispers the ending of Kara's little saying she'd been saying since they started dating at 15 years old.

Gathering her things Lena picks up her keys puts her heels back on and locks her door "Holly, clear my whole day on Friday I've got family matters to attend too" Lena says with a sway of her hips and she's gone, ignoring the look Holly is giving her.


	2. Chapter 2

The week had gone far to quickly for Kara's liking. Kara works for a Catco magazine and she's been working there since she was 23 she worked her way up and now she manages her own team, her and her boss and now friend Cat are going to London together to cover the fashion show.  
Kara and Cat became close when Cameron turned 8 Kara had to bring him into work with her after he finished school and Cat also had Carter with her and the two boys instantly clicked even though Cameron is 10 and Carter is 13 they don't really care about the age difference they are still thick as thieves.

Putting her bag down and hanging her coat up and kicking off her heels, she can see Maggie and Cameron in the living room "Hey guys" Kara says and Maggie turns and waves and Cameron stands on his knees and leans on the sofa "Hey Mama, how was your day?" He smiles as Kara walks in the room and pulls him for a hug "Good, I'm happy to be home" she smiles kissing her boys forehead "Is your homework done?" Kara says looking at Maggie knowing Maggie wont lie to her "Yeah he did it all when we went for a after school snack" Maggie says picking up popcorn putting a huge handful into her mouth shaking her head at her sisters wife she turns to Cameron "Okay Cam, you can finish what you're watching and then I want to make sure that you have all you're school stuff and I'm just going to make sure you have everything packed okay?" Cameron nods and turns his attention back to the TV.

\\\

"Hey Kar how are you?" Maggie says leaning on the door frame of her nephew's room. Kara is sitting on his bed with a bag that has 10 different tops, four jeans, two sets of pajamas , 10 pairs of socks, three jackets, a jumper, his teddy, and his comics "You do know he's coming back" Maggie says softly with a concerned look in her eyes. Kara's head snaps up "I know but he hasn't seen Lena in months, she's been busy she doesn't have a lot of his stuff at her's I want him to feel comfortable and have everything he needs" She says going though the bag again.  
Stepping into the room Maggie softly takes Kara's hands and waits till Kara looks at her with tears in her eyes "I'm going for a week and I'm seeing her in person, it's not you or Alex, Winn, James hell even Clark does sometimes. I've seen her a handful of times in the last couple years. She's normally too busy, but what if she's moved on and doesn't think I'm pretty anymore, what if she has Jess living with her and Cameron doesn't want to come home" Kara says talking loudly. Acting fast Maggie pulls Kara into a tight hug knowing the woman needs contact "Hey Kara listen too me, you are beautiful, you are strong, I get that it's hard and it's scary but this is your son's other mother you have to let him see her if he wants. He loves you so much Kar he's going to want to come home."  
"You promise?" Kara whispers and Maggie smiles wiping a tear from Kara's face "I promise" she replies as Kara nods and finally zips Cameron's week bag up.

//

Kara is checking she has everything, Cameron's bag...check, his school bag...check, his comics and ipad...check, her bag...check, her dresses...check, her laptop...check, her phone...check, her chargers...check.  
Nodding to herself she calls out to Cameron "Okay come on Bud time to roll, turn off those lights and lets get going we're running late!"   
She watches as all the lights in the house turn off and she is met with her son in nice jeans and a black shirt with black vans and a small blazer and his hair well done "God you spend way to much time with Alex" she says because her son looks like a mini Alex.  
"Woah Mama you look pretty" he says looking at his Mama who's in a tight black dress that finishes mid thigh and dark red heels which match her lipstick. "Lets take a photo!" he claps his hands together and Kara laughs "Let me lock the door first" she says locking the door, she turns and her and Cameron sit on the steps "Say cheese" Kara says and her and Cameron smile wide. The photo becomes Kara's backscreen the photo is Kara leaning her head on Cameron's and they both have wide smiles which is a trade mark of the Danvers.   
"Right lets get going buddy"

//

Lena looks at her watch for the 3rd time since she arrived at Pizza Plaza Kara and their son were nearly 35 minutes late. She took the day off, went over a couple pieces of work, brought new bedsheets for her sons room, went grocery shopping, cleaned the house, made her sons room up even got to where they were meeting 20 minutes early. Just as she was going to call her ex wife the door opens and she is confronted with her son who's laughing at something being said to him, he looks so grown up it pains Lena that she so easily missed so much of his life, but Kara she looks absolutely stunning, she always did but Kara is maturer now, she's breathtaking in that black number. Cameron spots her and takes Kara's hand and leads them over.   
Standing up Lena smiles and hugs Cameron "Hey darling I've missed you" she says honestly "Hey Mum, I'm glad you were able to come today" he smiles and Lena's heart breaks at the words coming out of her sons mouth.  
"Hey Lena" Kara says smiling slightly "Sorry we we're so late, this one didn't like what he was wearing and Maggie didn't want to go home to return without Alex and then we just had to take photos" Kara laughs slightly.   
"Honestly Kara it's okay I'm normally the one late so thank you for even turning up" she says softly. Kara blushes and sits down next to her son and opposite Lena.  
  


The waiter comes over and he recognises Kara and they share a brief chat which leaves Kara pushing her glasses up nervously "I'll just have a white wine please Mike, Cam do you want a coke?" She asks and he nods and Mike writes this all down "And for your friend?"  he says smiling at Lena who's watched this whole exchange with a sudden wave of jealousy   
"I'll have a glass of red wine thank you." she says he he nods and puts a hand on Kara's shoulder "Have fun in London and tell Clark to come visit more" he smiles and walks away.  
"So is Mike a good friend?" Lena asks and Kara looks at her for a moment before replying "Well, he was Clarks friend but moved here, met Maggie and Alex, came worked with me at Catco before deciding it wasn't for him-" she's cut off by Cameron rolling his eyes "Yeah and you went on a date together" he says pretending to gag "gross" he says shaking his head.  
Blushing Kara looks at Lena "well yes there was that, ended quickly" Kara says and Lena nods "Well seems like he's a good friend" she says looking at Mike with venom.

//

Dinner was filled with tension between the two woman, luckily Cameron didn't even notice and just chatted the whole time asking Lena questions, telling her stories, Kara telling Lena rules such as bed times, his homework, his after school clubs, when he see's Carter, when he see's Alex and Maggie.  
Over dinner Kara couldn't help but think how easy it feels to be in Lena's presence again but then she remembers the missed dates, the fights, the truth and suddenly her posture stiffens.  
//

Kara ends up paying for her side of the meal and Lena takes it and gives it to Cameron when Kara goes to the bathroom "Our secret" she winks and he giggles.  
They are now standing outside and Kara is putting Cameron's bags in Lena's boot of her car  
"I'm going to miss you" Kara says tearing up "I'll facetime you okay, I'll bring you a gift home" she says hugging her son tight and kissing his head  "I love you" she says "I love you too Mama" he says and they both life up their hands and start doing a hand shake that ends with a fist bump with their fingers wiggling to their glasses and they pretend to fix their position of their glasses before smiling again.   
Lena watches this with a smile but something within her hurts, they are so close and her son asks her permission to hug her. This is her plan, she's going to make things right.  
"Why don't you go sit in the car while I talk to your Mum" she says kissing him again "Okay Mama, I'll talk later" he says waving.

"Than kyou for this Lena, I know you're his mother too but you're busy and have more important stuff-"  
"Hey nothing's as important as family" Lena says reaching out for Kara's hand which was obviously the wrong thing to do because, Kara retracts her hand as if she's just been burned "Maybe you should have figured that out years ago. Look after him, remember he's there, if you get tired he has Alex's number in a book I left for you. Goodnight Lena." Kara says before turning and waving to their son again and getting in her car and driving off.

taking a deep breaths Lena slowly gets un the car "Mum can I ask something?" Cameron asks "I get the feeling you're going to ask anyway" Lena says playfully with trying to cover up the hurt she feels.   
"Why did you give me Mama's money back?" he ask's sitting forward so he can see his other mothers face   
"Well your Mama is special, I didn't always remember that and I hurt her bad Buddy, like really bad so I wanted to treat her." she says looking at him now.  
He nods taking everything she says in  
"Do you still Love Mama like Alex and Maggie? I've seen photo's you guys we're like that before" he says and Lena feels like someone has just ripped the floor from beneath her feet but her son only speaks the truth.

"Yes Cam I do still love Mama like Alex and Maggie." she says tearing up slightly "But she doesn't feel the same way honey" she replies smiling sadly at him.  
"Well Mum, people change right, maybe we can use this week to get Mama to change her mind, lets do operation point me home" he giggles and Lena gasps.  
"How do you know that saying?" Lena says thinking about the tattoo she has on wrist "Because Mama has the words too on her wrist. I asked her what it was once and she said it was someone before me who was home. I asked Auntie Alex and she said that it was you." he shrugs.

Lena doesn't actually think it's a bad idea so she smiles and looks at her son "Let's do this then lets do operation point me home" she smiles and laughs at her son who's clapping 

"But can we start tomorrow I'm tired" Cameron says yawning.  
"Yes Darling we can start tomorrow, lets get you in bed mister" Lena says putting the car keys in and making her way home.

//

She's put Cameron to bed and now is drinking a glass off wine sitting on her sofa holding a picture of her and Kara from high school "I'm going to win your heart again" she says as she puts the photo down and gets out her phone 

_To Kara:_   
_Cameron is all tucked in, hope your trip to your hotel went well, thank you for tonight. When you come back dinner is on me._   
  


_From Kara:  
Thank you, make sure you leave a light on for him. And maybe. Goodnight Lena._

Lena smiles "I'm coming home baby"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Lena and Cameron bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote and comment please! I hope you enjoy this!

Lena is sipping a cup of coffee reading the paper when her phone rings, sighing she picks it up "Lena Luthor how can I help?" Lena answers annoyed at her morning being interrupted "Morning Ms Luthor I was just calling to say that you have a meeting at 10AM and a web meeting with someone from Paris" Holly's voice filled her ears and Lena set her jaw tight before taking a deep breath. "Yes thank you I remember, but I'll need you to reschedule everything after 2pm for the whole week, I have my son with me this week so I must be available" Lena tells Holly sternly who stutters out a "Y-yes Ms Luthor" and Lena hangs up and throws the phone down.

Getting up the raven haired woman is looking through the fridge to get a yogurt, some fruit and a refill of her coffee. Sitting back down Lena tucks into her breakfast keeping an eye on the time, she doesn't want Cameron to stay in bed too late and plus he was meeting Carter today.  
She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing loudly picking up the phone not looking at the name Lena answers.  
"What now" Lena growls annoyed to be interrupted once again.  
"Well what a lovely way to have your ex-wife and mother of your child great you" Kara's voice makes Lena's heart skip and she suddenly melts "Oh Kara god I'm so sorry, It's early and already had Holly on my case" Lena sighs and she can almost picture Kara smirking at her "Well sorry you have to be bothered by boring old me again but I wanna talk to my man before I have to get going I didn't get to say goodnight to him" Lena smiles being able to hear Kara's pout through the phone.  
"Sure click it onto FaceTime"and before Lena can prepare herself she is looking at a smiling Kara who's laying on her hotel bed with a blue blouse on her glasses on her cute face, her make up done perfectly and her hair done in a cute bun "What time is it for you? around 1pm?" Lena says trying to do the maths "Oh almost its 12:30am we're leaving in about an 40 minutes" she nods looking at her watch "Yeah so can I talk to my man now?" Kara says looking at Lena who nods "Let's wake him up"

//

Laughter can be heard from her son's bedroom and Lena smiles slightly but it hurts that it's not like that with her and Cameron, she wishes that she was closer with her son and she plans on doing just that. But what really hurts is hearing Kara's voice, and hearing her laugh and she isn't the reason for it anymore. Lena just wants to love Kara.  
"Bye Mama have fun, love you" Cameron says walking into the kitchen "Love you too Cam, be good for your mum" Kara says and you can hear Cat shouting at Kara telling her to hurry up "Oops that's my cue to go, talk to you later!" Kara smiles and blows a kiss before hanging up.  
  


"Isn't it so cool how its lunch time already for Mama" Cameron says sitting up at the table, Lena smiles "It is cool indeed. So did you have a good chat with Mama?" she asks getting fruit and cereal down "Yeah she told me that she's super tired and she missed us last night she spent all Friday night travelling and most Saturday traveling and sleeping but had to wake up today for the first day of interviews, she also taking loads of photos and she's gonna by me a present" he smiles and digs in to his cereal. "Well aren't you lucky" Lena says smiling "It's 8AM now and you're meeting Carter at 9:30AM I should be done by 1PM and we'll go for lunch and we can go do something afterwards if you want?" she says and Cameron nods "Yeah and tonight we can start planning operation point me home" he smiles eyes wide and excited and Lena laughs "Yes we can sweetie, now just eat up and get changed and we'll be on our way" Lena says.

//

Lena had just finished her meeting with a Paris office who were wanting more money to invest and work with L-CORP and it had been a long hour and a half meeting but finally things we're settled and agreed upon. Lena will have to go to Paris in a couple months to go make the deal herself.  
Now she's sitting in her office looking at the photo she keeps on her desk, all she can think about is her ex-wife, Kara looked beautiful, she always looks beautiful but seeing Kara achieving the heights she is and looking after Cameron full time made Kara even more beautiful in Lena's eyes. But it also made her feel guilty, she could of been the same been like Kara and she'd still be married and living with her wife and their son but no, Lena cheated with Jess and broke Kara's heart. She's glad Cameron can't remember the fights, the tears, the words changing from  'I love you' and kisses and to screams of 'I hate you'.  
  


Lena can't express how thankful she is that Kara still let's her see Cameron but Lena has only just realised she still doesn't put enough effort into her relationship with her son. For a while she was worried that Cameron would start calling Lucy Mum when Kara and Lucy got closer but Kara always made it a point that Lena is also Cameron's mother.  
Getting up she collects her things and walks up to Holly.  
"Holly dear, I'm so sorry to do this...well I'm not really but I'll need you to cancel everything I have booked this week." The raven haired woman doesn't even wait for a response she just puts her sun glasses on and struts out of the building.

//

Lena listens carefully as Cameron explains every detail of his time with Carter, they did everything from reading comics, to watching videos, to going to the park with Carter's babysitter and making cookies. Lena smiles happy that her son had a good time with his friend "Well guess what" Lena says taking a sip from her water and her son puts his fork down stopping eating the large amount of Potstickers in front of him which Lena rolls her eyes at every time because well, Kara.  
"What?" he says looking at his mother "I cancelled all my week so I can pick you up from school, take you too school, we can go to the cinema and start operation point me home" and the woman's heart swells at the sight of her son grinning happily.

//

It's now 7pm and the mother and son had a busy day, after lunch they went to the bowling ally, then on to the shop, brought some clothes and comics and food, went home and are now eating pasta while watching a film.  
"Hey mum I was thinking0" Cameron says sitting up "Should I be worried?" Lena smirks at her son who rolls his eyes "We should take photo's me and Mama take photo's all the time but we hardly do, then we can send one to Mama too see before she goes to bed" he smiles and Lena takes a moment to think about it before nodding taking her phone out and her son sits net to her.  
They take a couple silly faced photographs some with filters but the one that is now Lena's background is a photo of them both looking at each other poking their tongue out at each other.  
  


They end up now watching some random reality TV show where the bride choses a dress for her wedding the mother and son also have a tub of ice cream each and are commenting on every dress. Who knew Cameron was such a little fashionista...too much time with Winn and James.  
"Hey mum what was your and Mama's dresses like?" Cameron says looking at his mother who nearly choked on her ice cream "Oh well your Mama didn't actually wear a dress she wore a suit and I wore a dress" Lena says and a flashback of 20 year old Lena and Kara flashes in her mind, defiantly one of Lena's top 5 days of her life.  
"She what! That's so so cool, do you have a photo? Can I see?" Cameron says taking his legs of his mother and Lena smiles "Sure come with me" she says and takes his hand to her bedroom.

Cameron is sitting on his mothers bed with a album in his hand that's full of photo's it starts with 15 year old Kara and Lena smiling by the lake, in coffee shops, in each others bedrooms, on dates, on birthdays and holidays. It is a timeline right up till the last pages which are blank. The last photo put in was a few months before Lena cheated on Kara and the couple are laying facing each other with four year old Cameron between them.  
Lena is tracing the photo's with her fingers its like each photo plays a film in her head and she can remember every memory. She looks up when Cameron gasps and is looking at Kara in a black tailored suit with a bow tie and her hair done nicely and Lena in a sleeveless dress "Woah you both look so beautiful" he says in awe and Lena smiles "That was one of the best days of my life" Lena says "What we're the others?" Cameron asks "Well...meeting your Mama, asking her out on a date, getting married and having you" she says ruffling his hair.  
Right you have school tomorrow lets get you to bed"

//

After making sure everything was cleaned alway and teeth were brushed and Cameron was in his PJ's and was tucked in she is now sitting on his bed they take a photo to say goodnight and send to Kara.  
"On Friday when Mama comes to pick me up why don't I beg her to let us stay for dinner, I can 'accidentally' fall asleep here, she'll have to stay the night too she'll be sooo tired and we can make her favourite things, start off small. Then we can go onto the big stuff, like going out as a family" he smiles and Lena kisses his forehead "Sounds like a great idea, I'll tell you one of my idea's later on. Now sleep well my sweet boy" 

//

Lena lays in bed she has sent Kara four pictures, two rom earlier, the on of her and Cameron poking their tongues out, another of them smiling and having swapped glasses, and two from tucking Cam into bed. She didn't expect a reply but the one she got has made her heart flutter and her stomach flip.

From Kara:  
You always were adorable.

From Kara:  
I MEANT HE'S ALWAYS ADORABLE.

From Kara:  
WHAT I mean is thank you , I've missed seeing my little man's face and I guess it's nice seeing you look happy. Goodnight Lena.

Lena looks at the messages again feeling like a teenager again and rolls over in bed.  
She's going to get Kara Danvers to love her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, please comment and kudos, constructive words will help!  
> Plus...ladies lovin ladies, it's already a win.

Kara smiles as she leaves the airport and walks to her car, it's been a long week and she's missed her son more then she thought she would. But her ex-wife had sent photo's nearly every day and updated her on their plans. While FaceTiming her son she had found out that Lena had taken time off and they had learnt new recipes together, they went shopping, to the cinema, went out for dinner, met Carter again, what surprised Kara was the fact that Lena had taken time off from her work, even when their son was at school Lena did work from home, something that wouldn't of happened much when the two woman were married.  
There was only one time, the Wednesday where Cameron had to go to Alex's because Lena got called in for a emergency but Cameron was picked up by 7:30pm.

Now standing in front of her car which Kara had parked at the airport during her trip. She opens the boot of her car and carefully puts her laptop, camera and note pads away then lifts her suitcase into the boot as well. then taking her handbag with her she gets into the front of the car and drives to Lena's house excited to see her son.

//

Lena is laughing at Cameron who's laying on the floor giving his mother a full commentary on the episode of 'Say Yes To The Dress' she picks up the rubbish he left on the side "God how many times do I have to say, clean up after yourself young man" she mock scowls and ruffles his hair before going to the kitchen to throw away the rubbish. "MUM CAN I HAVE A DRINK" with a rolls of her eyes she pocks her head round "What do you say?" she says smirking at the way Cameron dramatically flops on the floor "PLEASEEE" he starts to whine and Lena cuts him off "Okay yes you may stop whining".

She brings in apple juice and a orange juice for herself and Cameron, handing Cameron the orange juice he sits up and looks at his mum. "What's the plan?" he says pointedly and it takes everything in Lena not to laugh at the serious pout her son is giving up "We say we forgot to pack your bags, then you beg to stay fro dinner, I say it's okay and then you 'fall' asleep" she smiles and her son mentally ticks everything off before nodding.  
"Operation Point Me Home is a go" he smiles  
With a nod Lena looks down at her watch and then hears a knock on the door "Always on time" she whispers.

\\\

 Kara holds a bottle on Gin and a bottle of Tonic water in a nice white and black bag, one of the nights her and Cat went out into town and Kara had to get a gift for Lena to say thank you even though Cameron is her child too she still dropped everything for him. In a green bag Kara holds a jumper that has a 'I Love London' on the front, some of the chocolate (for both her son and Lena) a pen and a snow globe .

"Show time" she says and knocks on the door.

The door opens and Kara is met with Lena who has her hair in a messy bun, a white jumper on with grey sweets on "Hey Kara, come in" she says moving aside.  
Kara has only just put the stuff in her arms down in time to catch her son who has launched himself at her "Hey Cam I've missed you" she says kissing his cheek "Not as much as I missed you Mama" he giggles hugging her closer, he doesn't care showing his emotions for his mother. She's been away longer then she has ever been away from him before.  
"I got you guys gifts but should we move so were not in the door way" she chuckles and Lena hangs her coat up "Lets go to the living room, our son was just being sassy with the commentary" Lena smirks and Kara chuckles "I'm counting on him taking over fashion for Catco" Kara laughs hugging her son again.

Sitting in the living room with Kara sitting on the left side of the couch and Cameron on the floor and Lena on the right side. "Okay so this is for you" Kara says handing the bag to Lena "Oh gosh, Kara no you didn't have too" she blushes "Well, I did. You dropped everything this week to look after Cam I know he's your kid too but you know, it's hard and me and Cat went out and I tried some and knew you'd love it" she smiles at Lena nervously. Lena doesn't know why but hearing how much time Cat and Kara spend together sends a jolt of jealousy through Lena. Taking a breath Lena looks at her ex-wife "Thank you Kara, this is lovely." she smiles Kara blushes and pushes her glasses up her nose "Right mister this is for you" she says handing the bag to a jumping boy "Oh and here I know you have a sweet tooth really" Kara whispers handing a chocolate bar to Lena who blushes.

//

Cameron is now showing his mothers his new jumper and after photos Kara stands "Should we get going Cam" the young boy looks up at his blonde haired mother "Oh uh- I didn't pack, we forgot...I'm sorry" he says tearing up and Kara quickly kneels down "Hey hey buddy it's okay why don't me and Mum go and pack your clothes while you get your school books ready and such" she says kissing his forehead and she feels a weak nod and a sniff.

Entering the room where her son's room Kara starts packing "Lena why didn't you check, you knew it would be late when I got here" Kara says annoyed and Lena didn't expect this "Look dear-" "Kara" the blonde says over Lena "Kara, we got so excited, we went out for waffles after school and we wanted to go to the park, I wanted to make the most of the time we had left, I'm sorry" Lena says picking up Cameron's top that's laying on the floor. Looking up at her ex wife Kara sighs god she's annoyed at this woman but she can't blame her "It's fine just please remember you have to keep on top of him or he won't ever do anything"  
With a nod both woman carry on packing in silence.

//

Bags at the door Cameron grabs Kara's hand "Mama, please, please, please can we stay for dinner! I don't want to go yet, I won't get to see Mum for ages now, please it's just dinner we can go home after" he begs pulling harder at his Mama's arm and Lena is nervous he's going to pull it out.  
"Look Cam we have to get home and leave Mum for the weekend" she says trying to control her son who doesn't like her answer, he starts to shout "I WANT TO STAY" over and over until Kara looks over to Lena questioning and Lena nods, she picks up her son "You will only stay for dinner if you stop this noise now, am I clear?" Lena says and Cameron stops crying immediately. Yes he knew this was staged by them but Lena had always been the stricter mother, always the one with rules, and his Mum can get scary.  
"Good now say sorry to your Mama and I and go get cleaned up for dinner, we shall order Chinese" Lena looks at Kara who shrugs in a 'I don't mind' manner.  
"I'm sorry Mama and I'm sorry Mum" Cameron says with a stray tear falling down his face and Lena kisses his cheek "Just be a good boy okay" she says placing him down and both woman watch him leave.

"Im so sorry he hasn't been like that for a long time" Kara says and Lena shakes her head "I get it, you don't have to say sorry Kara, he's a child. Now get comfy, I'm ordering food"

//

The two woman and their son has eaten dinner and Kara had told Cameron to go look in his room to make sure that he hasn't left anything he'll want desperately but that was 20 minutes ago and the two woman were cleaning up silently the low sound of music playing reminded Kara of days when they were married, and she misses that but she know's that Lena just hasn't had Jess stay with her this week for Cameron's sake. It hurts to know that the woman you still love has moved on.  
"Where is he? I'll be back" Lena says putting her glass on Gin and Tonic down. Kara really wishes that she had gotten a cab because boy does she wish she could drink, being around Lena just brings back everything

"Well it looks like he's fallen asleep. I mean he's out, mouth open and everything" the raven haired woman says looking at Kara "What do you want to do?"  Kara looks at the time "I suppose I can pick him up tomorrow?" she says not knowing if she's asking Lena or telling her.  
With a shake of the head Lena steps forward "No Kara it's late, you'll both stay here." Kara looks up suddenly blushing "But-I uh what about room, I uh, you moved so no more bed...oh I'll have the couch" she says rambling and Lena laughs softly a sadness comes over her thinking off all the times she'd just kiss Kara and make the rambling stop.  
"Look you wanted a drink and now you can" she says lifting her own glass. "I guess uh one can't hurt" Kara says pushing her glasses up.

//

It's now 11PM and the two woman have been talking about Kara's trip, Lena's business, the week spent with Cameron and just talking about when Lena can see Cameron again.  
"I'll uh I'm sorry you must be tired. I-uh-may-I-uh can I have a blanket?" Kara says "Nonsense, you're sleeping in my bed, you've been travelling for hours, my bed is big enough and we're both adults." Lena says shaking her head putting the cups down "I'll give you PJ's" Lena tells Kara who's blushing madly "Lena honestly I can sleep here it's okay" Kara says insisting to stay on the couch.

//

The next morning Cameron pokes his head in to his Mum's room and fist pumps the air when he see's his two mothers curled up in bed together, he knows from sleeping in beds with his mothers that they both seem to gravitate to cuddling and it seems like the same thing has happened here, Lena is laying with her arm wrapped losely around Kara her head leaning slightly on Kara's shoulder. He walks quietly and takes Lena's phone taking a couple photos before going to the living room to watch cartoons. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Please comment and kudos they help keep me motivated to carry on! Please check out my other works too! And you can follow me @lovinfandom on instagram, tumblr and twitter for updates and other posts related!

 

Kara, takes a deep breath and stretches still feeling tired from all the travelling she has done in the past week. She smiles feeling another body wrapped in her arms, thinking it's Cameron she cuddles closer until she smells the unforgettable smell that is her ex-wife. Opening her eyes she is met with the sight of her ex looking so beautiful and peaceful but suddenly tears spring to her eyes. She shouldn't do this, she can't be wrapped in her ex's arms when they have got a partner. Suddenly Kara is feeling trapped, she can't breath so quickly she unwraps herself from Lena's embrace and quickly picks up her clothes that were on the dresser and quickly moves out the room.

Lena is woken by the feeling of the bed moving and the sound of someone closing the door. Opening her eyes she knows Kara had left in a panic, of course this would happen. Lena quickly gets up and rushes into the living room where her son and ex are standing. Kara's eyes are red and she's putting her shoes on while telling Cameron he can go home in his PJ's. Stepping forward Lena speaks up "Kara I'm sorry, you don't have to leave we can have breakfast before you go" Kara's head snaps up "No we really have to go, we have to see Alex and Maggie later thank you for everything. Cameron say goodbye we have to go." Cameron looks at Lena, this isn't how the plan was supposed to go, his mothers were supposed to see they loved each other and wanted to spend forever with each other again. "Now Cameron come on." Kara says in a sten tone which gets Cameron moving. He can see his blonde mother is obviously upset.

Walking over Cameron falls into Lena arms, crouching Lena pulls him close kissing his cheek "I love you sweet boy, I'll see you soon okay" she says with sadness in her voice. He nods against her and kisses her cheek and whispers "Were not giving up are we?" Lena say's nothing but looks up at Kara who is now picking Cameron’s bags up "Never, be good okay, maybe you can call me sometime soon." Cameron smiles slightly "Love you Mum" Lena kisses his head before watching him leave through the now open door "Kara I'm sorry" She says and Kara shakes her head "I'm-I should of stayed on the couch. Thank you for everything call me when you're free and we'll see when you can next have Cam" Kara says before leaving and closing the door.

Lena walks back into her room, god how could she be so stupid, of course Kara would get upset. She shouldn't of held Kara in her arms but her body just acts around Kara she can't help it her arms are made for holding Kara. 

Leaning over to her bed stand to get her phone she realises that she left it on the counter. Getting up she moves and makes some coffee and goes to email Jess, saying that she is free and to send the week's schedule to her, but when she unlocks the screen and it's on the the camera, frowning she clicks on the camera roll and she is presented with pictures of her and Kara wrapped up in each other's arms, looking so peaceful, looking like they had never broken up. Like they did when everything was good. Sitting down Lena locks her phone and lets a single tear fall down her face, how did she let this happen.

Kara unlocks the door and Cameron runs in and up to his room and Kara watches him go with a sad smile. Picking up his jacket he left on the floor and hanging it up Kara takes out her phone and rings Alex. "Hey Kar" is an immediate reply "How was London?" Alex asks and Kara smiles hearing her sister's voice "London was amazing, but what do you feel about game night, I need my family to help me get through?" Kara says and she can almost hear her sisters frown "yeah of course, I'll message the superfriends, are you okay Kar?” Alex says with worry edging through her voice. Kara takes a deep breath before replying “Yeah I just really need my family”. Alex says nothing for a moment before speaking  “We’ll see you later on okay? Maggie and I are going to aim to be there for around 5” she tells her sister and Kara looks at her watch and it only reads 10:37am and she closes her eyes “Yeah that’s fine I’ll see you then” they exchange a few more words and she hangs up and 10 minutes later the Superfriends group chat becomes lively with plans forming for the night. Kara locks her phone and putting it down and decides to go put her and Cameron’s clothes from the last weeks in the wash.

 

It’s now 11:30 am and Kara has gotten herself and Cameron showered and dressed and they are now on their way into town to get snacks and drinks for game night. As they enter the shop Cameron lets go of his mother's hand and runs to the toy section and Kara calls out an ignored  “Stay where I can see you!” Kara smiles as she watches her son getting mesmerized by the toys. Kara goes over and tells him he can pick something small and Cameron’s face lights up and he picks up a puzzle book and Kara says nothing but Cameron looks up and speaks excitedly “Mum taught me how to do some of these and I want to show her when I see her next how good I’m getting” a pang of hurt washes over Kara and she knows she’s being silly for getting jealous over Lena. But she can’t help the feeling like Cameron is slipping away from her.

  
  


Kara nods and takes his hand and listens as he talks about random things and they end up now talking about if fruit is really necessary and Kara is now laughing at her son who’s talking about the pros and cons of fruit when someone taps Kara on the shoulder. The laughing stops as Kara turns around and her face lights up in a smile as her mind registers who's in front of her.

“Oh my god Lucy Lane is that you!” Kara says grinning and pulls Lucy into a hug and the smaller woman laughs as she pulls back “I know who’s laugh that is from anywhere. God I haven’t seen you in so long, how are you? And hey Cameron, you’re getting so tall and handsome! You must be stealing hearts like you mama here” she smiles and Cameron blushes and looks to his blonde mother and asks quietly “Why would I steal someone's heart? They’d die?” he then turns away to carry on picking out snacks still mumbling about how stealing is bad.

 

“God he’s cute almost as cute as who made him” Lucy smirked as she now watches the older blonde blush and stutter. It’s a moment before Kara looks at Lucy who’s now wearing a look of adoration on her face and she stutters out “Game night” and at Lucy’s confused face Kara pushes her glasses up slightly “Me and Cam are here getting things ready for game night tonight...would you like to come?” Lucy watches as Kara goes to play with her glasses again but stops midway and the smaller woman can’t get over how cute this woman is. “Tell me a time and I’ll be there but on one condition” she says smirking and Kara nods “If it’s about vegan food Maggie’s got that covered” and Lucy laughs “Glad to hear it but that’s actually not what I was going to asks, I was going to ask if you’d let me take you to dinner tomorrow night?” she asks with a shy smile. There’s a moment of silence and Lucy thinks she’s gone too far but suddenly Kara’s smirking “Tell me what to wear and pick me up tomorrow at 7pm. But first game night.” Kara picks up the groceries she was coming to get and puts them in the basket before turning to Lucy and giving her a hug that lasts longer than a hug between friends.    
“I’ll see you at 5pm” and Lucy nods “Can’t wait, 5pm.” Unknown to them Cameron watched the whole thing play out with a frown on his face, his mama can’t go on a date with Lucy she’s meant to be falling in love with his mum again...he needs to think of a way to stop this date.

 

//

 

The mother and son went out for food after shopping and Kara was concerned at how quiet her normally talkative son was being but she just played it off as being tired from his busy week with Lena.

 

Lena. Kara hasn’t stopped thinking about her all day. The way it felt so right to be in her arms, the way it suddenly felt so easy to be in around her, how easy it was for them to be a family again. How easy it was to feel at home with Lena. But then she remembers that Lena moved on, Lena doesn’t love her anymore. Looking at the small tattoo on her wrist Kara sighs. Maybe Lena was Kara’s home but Kara isn’t Lena’s anymore.

 

But Kara can’t afford to be sad and moping around she has a son to be looking after, to be loving so she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before going to find her son who’s in his bedroom lying on his bed and he’s got a notebook and pen out and his tounge is poking out as he frantically writes stuff down as if his life depends on it.

 

Bending down Kara starts picking up stray socks and shirts that are sprawled across the room “Hey buddy you okay? She asks leaning against his doorframe now and he snaps the book closed and he looks ups with a sense of panic “Yeah, I’m good just writing in my diary you can’t look it’s private though!” and Kara raises an eyebrow “Okay I won’t look don’t worry but I was wondering if you wanted to come help make some cookies for game night with me?” and she watches her son as he thinks over in his head and he’s almost fighting with himself.   
“I’d love to but I’ve got to call mum sorry...if there’s still time after I’ll help” he smiles and Kara frowns slightly “Oh okay yeah sure buddy, have a good chat with your mum do you want to use your Ipad or my phone?? And he thinks for a moment before pulling his Ipad out “I’m all sorted thanks Mama” she nods and leaves to the kitchen hoping her ex-wife will pick up for their son unlike the many calls she missed from Kara over their relationship.

 

//

 

When he knew his mama had left he clicked onto the FaceTime button and started calling his mum. After a couple seconds he was met with the image of Lena in her office make up done and she looks like she’s been doing paperwork because, she has her glasses on.

 

“Cameron are you okay baby?” she asks concern quickly washing over her features.

“No it’s not mum! Mama has a date with Lucy Lane and we have to stop it! I’ve come up with some idea’s already!” he says quickly and Lena is shocked, well it isn’t a secret well maybe to Kara until today that Lucy likes Kara, she always has but she never acted on it. She’s trying to process the information and listen to her son.

“Okay, so first idea is I run away-” he’s cut off by Lena “You’re not running away Cameron” he’s about to protest when he looks at his mother “Fine” he huffs “What about you telling Cat about your new piece of technology and tell her you want a piece done and you only want it done by Mama and you’d pay Cat for it” he grins and Lena is about to disagree, she shouldn’t be meddling in her ex’s love life but it’s not actually a bad idea.

“What time is the date?” and Cameron shakes his head “I’ll find out I always do” he’s cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing and Kara shouting up to him that Alex and Maggie have arrived early.   
“Get going baby have a good night, text me later okay, I love you.”

She smiles when Cameron giggles “I love you too, now I gotta go I got a date to stop!” he says with a glint in his eyes. 

 

Hanging up Cameron runs downstairs plans in his head starting to fall in place.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara is sitting in her office, notes everywhere she's got deadline after deadline to finish and she wants to finish. Why? Because Lucy Lane is taking her put tonight and it's already 3pm that means she has a hour to finish everything before having time to go home and get ready for her date.

Thankfully Alex and Maggie are looking after Cameron tonight and taking him to laser quest (something both adults want to do but need a child as an excuse).   
  


//

It's 4:30 and she's running late, Kara wanted to be home 30 minutes ago but that doesn't seem possible. 

Ms Grant stormed into her office calling her Kira and told her that she has to go to L-Corp and do a cover on her ex wives latest technology. She asked if someone else could do it and Cat shook her head saying 'A reporter doesn't get to chose the news they cover, the news choses them' .

So this is where Kara is now, in the elevator going up to the top floor of L-Corp with notebook in hand and a frown on her face.

Hopefully this doesn't take too long.

//

She was wrong, god she was so wrong Lena's 4 o'clock meeting was running late and it was now 4:45pm and Kara was still sitting outside the office with her phone out scrolling through texts from Alex and a message from Lucy asking if tonight is still going ahead and Kara could only message back that work was running late but she should be there on time.

 Finally at 4:55pm Lena comes out her office with an older man looking rather pissed off "It was lovely to work with you Mr. Ewean I'll have my assistant send over files of projects we could work on together. Thankyou, have a good evening sir" she says and shakes the mans hand.   
  


Running a hand through her hair and taking a breath Lena smiles at Kara, "Miss Danvers this way" she smiles slightly and Kara's heart hurts slightly from hearing Lena calling her Danvers after she had Luthor after her name for so long.

With a smile and a small breath Kara gets up and a sudden wave of fatigue washes over her. Taking a moment she composes herself and walk in.

//

"You're trying to cure cancer?" Kara asks shocked, she knew Lena was smart anyone with a brain can see that but this was huge. 

 

"Yes" she laughs " I'm working with a group of doctors and scientists at one of the Luthor hospitals in downtown National City. And we've started to develop a device that'll bring us a step closer in curing cancer." Lena talks with so much excitement her eyes are sparkling and it makes Kara smile slightly at how much Lena loves her work but then Kara remembers. Her work yes it causes so much good but it made her lose so much.

"But there is so many different types of cancers are you just looking at specific cancers at the moment then furthering onto others?" Kara asks writing down questions wondering where she will go with this and how she will present this to the editing branch at work.

"I know there are many different types of cancer and there's some that are more researched than others, and some are rare and some are more seen but what our aim is to do is to cure everyone. However we have to start from a somewhere we can't start working on something for hundreds of different types if we don't have a pin pointed place." Lena says pushing her glaces on her face.

After answering and asking question it's 5:30pm and now the two woman have gotten off track talking about Cameron and how his school is going, and when Lena will be able to have him next.

"Lena, why did you ask for me to do this?" Lena opens her mouth for a second   
"I uh I don't know what you...I didn't" she says and Kara shakes her head "Don't lie to me, I heard Cat's assistant talking about how much money you offered to pay for this cover to be done by me" and Lena closes her eyes and sighs.

Lena thinks about telling the truth, she knows she should but she can't bring herself to do it.

"I trust you, I love your work, you honestly are the best writer at that company and I want the best. Where's the harm in that Kara, I want the best for the best and I'm the best and so are you. Aim high or don't aim at all."

Kara says nothing but looks at Lena's desk and see's the pictures there and her breath gets caught in her throat and tears well up in her eyes.  
"Is that all Miss Luthor" and Lena almost flinches at the sudden colder more professional tone "Yes, yes it is Miss Danvers" she says and before Lena can get up Kara is out the building.

Once in her car Kara starts to cry. She wipes her eyes and looks at the time and see's its 6pm and she only has a hour until Lucy picks her up.

"Shit" she says before starting the car and driving back to her house as quickly as she can.

//

Kara is standing talking to Cameron on the phone saying goodnight o him because she won't be available to speak later.

"You beat Alex, wait really? Good job buddy, maybe you should be an agent" she says and her heart warms when she hears his laugh.

"I miss you Mama,  but I'm having fun. I'm going to shower and then were going to watch a film then I'm off to bed but I think they'll let me stay up later" He says and Kara can hear Alex shouting 'No your not mister/ and Kara laughs "No Cam go to bed when you're told and I miss you too, but I have to say thankyou for being a good little man and I'll pick you up from school tomorrow yeah?" Kara says putting her boots on.

"Yeah, I love you Mama, have a good night, have fun on your date" he says the last part with a disgusted voice.

"I love you too Cam, goodnight" She says and she hears as Alex takes the phone and before Kara can say anything Alex is talking.

"He's jealous you're going out tonight don't think anything off it, he's not used to sharing you, it's okay. Now are you wearing the blue dress with the knee high boots with the black scarf and the gold earing?" and Kara laughs.

"Yeah I am, I think it's a bit short but you said it looked good so here I am" Alex can hear the nervousness in her voice and she walks away from Maggie and Cameron who are talking loudly shouting at the TV.

"Kara you're beautiful, you're smart and you're allowed to move on. Go and have fun, and we all know how long Lucy has liked you so let her treat you right, have fun and let the pretty girl kiss you" Kara smiles and the door bell goes off.

"She's here. I gotta go. I love you Alex, thankyou, say goodnight to my boy and Maggie for me. Have a goodnight." After alex replies with a 'love you' Kara hangs up and takes a deep breath. She's not feeling to hungry but that's just the nerves. 

She opens the door and is met by Lucy who's got her hair curly and dark makeup and a black skirt thats hugging her hips and has a slit up the side and a dark green sparkling blouse.

"Wow you look beautiful" they says at the same time and Kara blushes and Lucy smirks.

"Let's get going" Lucy smiles holding her hand out "Yes, lets go" Kara says taking Lucy's hand tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara and Lucy sat down in the candle lit restaurant just out of the city, Lucy said they did the best desert ever so with a laugh Kara nodded and let Lucy drive them to their date.

The young mother loved chatting with Lucy, getting to know her again. She hadn't realised how much she actually liked the young woman before.  
But there was something inside Kara that didn't sit well, she felt like she was cheating on Lena. Seeing her tonight really played with the blonde's mind and she just wanted some piece.  
  


"Kara are you okay?" Lucy pulled her out of her thoughts with a touch of her hand.  
"Oh yeah I just haven't felt all that great recently just really tired, Cameron has me on the go all the time" she smiles and Lucy nods.

The brunette nods and smiles at the mention of the young boy.

"God he's adorable, you're lucky to have such a sweet boy" Lucy comments and Kara's face breaks into a smile.  
"He's the best thing to happen too me, I love him so much, just wish I could give him more" she says sighing slightly, still trying to push off this wave of tiredness.

"Hey no, Kara you are amazing. That little boy has nothing but love for you. Being from divorced parents myself I can see why you may think that you aren't giving the world but too Cameron you are his world. He loves you and that's enough" she says smiling gently and Kara wipes her eyes gently.  
"Thankyou" she whispers and Lucy smiles.

"Desert time" she wiggles her eyebrows calling the waiter over.

//

Lucy and Kara finished desert and decided to go for a little walk, neither woman wanted the night to be over.   
Kara still couldn't get this tiredness and slight sickness to go away so she just ignored it, stored it away for later worries.

The two young woman sat under the night sky talking about random things, Alex had text Kara a message of Cameron and Maggie making cakes together and the pair ended up with more flour on themselves then in the cakes. Kara had smiled her heart warming at how her family love and take care of her son.

The night seemed to last forever but also go to fast as Kara and Lucy sat with hot chocolate finding anything and everything to talk about. Slowly, over time the woman moved closer, shoulders brush until Lucy was brave enough to take Kara's hand in her own. Kara bit her lip and blushed a shade of pink that made Lucy want to kiss her senseless.

 

The couple end their night with Lucy walking Kara up to her door, both woman didn't know what to do, each kept looking at the others lips and smiling and eventually Kara brushed Lucy's hair behind her ear   
"I had a great time tonight" she whispers out and kisses Lucy softly, Lucy gasps and brings her hands up around Kara's neck. 

Pulling back Lucy still has her eyes closed and Kara grins as Lucy's face becomes littered with pink and Kara kisses her softly again.  
"Wow" Lucy laughs and opens her eyes to look at the blonde beauty before her.

"Yeah wow" Kara mirrored the brunette's words.

"I'll call you?" Lucy says hand coming to scratch her neck and Kara smiles before open her door and turning to Lucy,

"I'll be waiting" she winks before closing her door slowly.

She breathes out a huge breath and leans against the door a smile etched into place. her hand comes up to rest against her lips, her eyes catch sight of her tattoo and the words written their leave a sour feeling. The thoughts of her ex wife start to flash through her mind.  
Pushing away from the door she trudges up the stairs and get's into her comfort clothes and rings her sister.

//

Two months pass and Kara has been working none stop and looking after Cameron. Lena was supposed to pick him up Friday night but she got a last minute business deal that she needed to go to Paris for.  
So it was Saturday and Kara had asked the extended family if they could all do a get together to help get Cameron's mind off it. They all agreed and got in two cars listened to music blaring as they drove down to the outskirts of town where the area was surrounded by forest and the sisters found the area just after they moved to National City after college. The family and friends decided that a camping trip was in order, so they packed up and worked together to find tents, radio speakers, food, drinks and blankets, a lot of blankets.

 

Kara had spent the whole 2 hour journey sleeping on Lucy's shoulder, she doesn't know what's wrong with her she's so tired lately.  
The people around her were starting to notice too but, put it down to working full time and having a son.

Gently Lucy was playing with Kara's long locks that were blanketing them, she hoped that this weekend trip camping with friends and family would be what Kara needed. A break from the real world of stress and just eat snacks and games with the family.    
After Kara and Lucy's first date two months ago the pair became closer, going on more dates, meeting for coffee, lunch, coming for dinners. 

The two became official after 1 month of seeing each other, the couple have been together for a month. Lucy doesn't stay at the house over night much sometimes she will but Kara likes to have that space for her and Cameron, it's important for Kara to make sure that her son knows that even though she's dating doesn't mean that she isn't making time for him. Lucy understands this and respects this completelyWhen they arrive , but this feeling she gets that Cameron doesn't like her is intense and Kara just tells her that she's just worried because Cameron is the most important factor in her life.

with a small kiss to Kara's head Lucy closes her eyes hugging Kara closer.

//

 When the group arrive at the forrest, James, Winn, Alex, Maggie, Lucy all get to work putting the tents up and collecting fire wood whilst Kara and Cameron are in charge of getting the blankets out and food ready. By the time everyone is settled and tents are up the group are hungry and Alex and Maggie are sitting by the side drinking a beer watching Kara and Cameron taking photos and playing together. 

Lucy and the boys are bickering about food and who should be in charge of the cooking which in the end Lucy won the rights too.

Alex was happy about her sister moving on and she was so proud of her and seeing her with Cameron made her heart melt, she was so lucky but she has been worried about Kara, she's losing weight and her appetite is getting smaller, Alex hardly see's her sister eat now which is concerning seeming as Kara loved food almost as much as she loved Cameron, her sister is tired all the time and when she tried to talk to Kara about it Kara, blew her off saying she's overthinking it and she's fine.

Maggie caught where Alex was staring and smiled sadly, she is worried too but doesn't know what to do. So she gently takes Alex's hand in her own

"She'll be okay" Maggie says and she doesn't really know if she's asking or telling Alex but Alex smiles.

"Yeah she will be, come on lets go keep them company we're meant to be here to help cheer Cameron up after Lena had to go away"

//

Alex asked if she could go for a walk with Cameron she wanted to show him a place she always came to when things were bothering her and she knew her nephew has something on his mind. Kara happily agreed, tired of chasing her son around as much as she loved him she was happy to get to cuddle up and talk to the others.

After about 20 minutes of walking the aunt and newphew stop at a little stream with rocks littered around and the sun is making the water sparkle pefectly and they sit down and Alex take's Cameron's shoes and socks off so he can put his feet in the water.

"So buddy, going to tell me what's going on in that cute head of yours?" she says leaning back watching him closely.  
He says nothing for a moment and pushes his glasses up, a habbit developed from his blonde mother.

"Nothing is going on I'm just upset I wanted too see mum" he says shrugging and picks at the grass.

"I know bud but you mum has to do some pretty serious work and sometimes it's hard to undertsand" she says watching as he frowns

"Aren't you happy everyone is here, this weekend is going to be so much fun" she says bumping his shoulder trying to make him smile but he just shakes his head and throws the grass in the water below him.  
"No I'm not happy about everyone she's making the whole plan fall apart" he says upset.

Alex reacts quickly but putting an arm around the boy and asks softly what plan he means.  
"Me and Mum have a plan to get Mama and mum back together it's called 'point me home' you know cause of their tattoo's mum loves her so much and I want them to be together Mum never stopped loving her and I know that mama hasn't either but Lucy is runing it" he pouts

"I bet she's why Mum couldn't come" he sighs.  
Alex's eyebrows are halfway off her head, she hadn't expected this, she kisses his head.

"Look Cam, adults are weird" she laughs when she feels him nod" but we can't force your mama to be with your mum no matter how much we want too, there's a lot you don't understand yet and it's okay to want them together. But this isn't Lucy's fault, it's not anyones but your mama is happy so let's try enjoy this weekend and I'll talk to your mama and see if next week you can see your mum, yeah how does that sound?" she says and he nods against her chest as he hugs her.

"I love you Aunt Alex" kissing his head  
"I love you too Cam".

//

Alex pulls her phone out on the way back and scrolls down to Lena's name,  
  


 _Too Lena Luthor:_  
From Alex Danvers:  
  


_'You get one last chance...tell me about Point me Home -Alex Danvers'  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave comments and what you want in the future of this fanfic!!

Lena sat at her desk Cameron, half on her lap looking at Alex with sheepish eyes. Alex Danvers was an intimidating woman, loyal and loved her family. So she understands why Alex is staring at her with cold eyes and a stiff jaw. She hurt Kara in a way that impacted Kara so much Lena will never ask Kara for forgiveness.  
  
"So you're trying to win Kara back...with the help of your son?" Alex asks and Lena nods almost scared to admit it worried what the older Danvers will do.  
"Cam cover your ears for a second" Cameron nods and Lena's eyes widen...this can't be good.

"Look here Luthor, I liked you, hell I loved you like family. And I don't know if I can forgive you for hurting my baby sister. Because you fucked up big Luthor and my sister has never been the same since you. So I'll help you and I'll even see if the others will too but if you hurt my sister for a second time I will end you." Alex replies with a smile at the end and Lena sighs out, that was tamer then she thought but she knew that Cameron being there helped that fact.

Cameron looked between the two woman slowly, waiting to see if one would storm out or throw something but Lena rubbed his back and Alex just winked at him and he knew that everything was okay. He grins and little hands clap together and excited eyes meet his aunts 

"So you're officially a part of Operation Point me home?" and Alex waits a second and stares at the young boy in front of her who's eyes hold so much hope, his brunette mother is biting her perfectly done lip into her mouth and she sighs realising how much this could changed their lives.

"I'm in" she says smiling at the way Cameron starts to dance on his mothers lap.  
"I've got to go but I'll catch you later, Kara mentioned something about the Zoo or something." Lena nodded and offered to walk her out but she shook her head and left the building.

Alex left her nephew and ex-sister in law watching videos of baby puppies a thing Kara most defiantly got Cameron into. Walking out the building Alex pulls out her phone and messages all of Superfriends apart from Kara to meet in the bar in the middle of all their work places in a hour.

//

Alex was sitting in the bar they all frequented beer in hand tapping her foot. Maggie walked in with Winn talking about some game they wanted to buy. They greeted each other and went to get drink while they waited for James to arrive. When he entered the bar they all sat and asked each other how their day had been. After 30 minutes of talking Alex leans back and looks at her friends and sighs.

"Okay so I asked us all to come here and you're probably thinking where is Kara but this is something that concerns her so she can't be here." she says taking a sip from her drink.  
"But it's not Kara's birthday yet?" Winn says confused wondering if he missed something.

"Yeah you idiot I know it's not my sister's birthday.  This is about her son and his parents."  
Alex hopped that her friends would react in the way she did, Kara and Lena were honestly the best couple and she missed having Lena as her wing woman, having Lena at game nights and date nights. She knew that the breaking up between Lena and Kara effected them all but she wanted to help the two woman find their ways back to each other and hoped this would work.

"At the forest a couple days ago I noticed Cameron acting oddly  so I took him for a walk so he could talk to me, you know being the best aunt he has" she winks at Maggie who pretends to be offended but laughs "He told me what is really going on. He doesn't want Kara and Lucy to be together because him and Lena are trying to get Kara back. He wants to be a family. And I know we shouldn't be meddling in my little sisters love life, but come on this is Kara and Lena. They were amazing together and yes Lena fucked up big time there is no denying this but its horrible to see how they are both falling apart and Cameron is getting effected by this. All he wants is for his mums to be happy together the way they should be. I know its childish but I'm willing to be childish for the sake of my sister. So what I'm saying here is that I'm working with Cameron and Lena on Operation Point me Home to get my sister and her ex-wife back together and I want to know if you guys are in too.?" she says nervously looking at her friends who are just staring at her like she's grown two heads.

After a beat they all start speaking and smiling and Winn speaks up shushing everyone "I'm in, I love them both and want the best for them but I also want my best friend back to the happiest she can be and that's with Lena" he says and James clinks his beer with Winn's "Amen brother same here" they all turn to Maggie who looks at Alex and smiles "I'm in, I'd hope that if Alex and I ever broke up you fucks would commence Operation Ride or Die" she smiles cheekily and Alex calls her a little shit and kisses her, glad they are all down for helping her sister find her home again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, over 3k words but the response I've had from this fanfic has been amazing, so thank you. I will try post again this week.

Kara sighed she's exhausted work has been chaotic and she can't get this odd sense of sickness to go away. But things are a little calmer as Cameron is at Lena's and has been there for the last week and it's Saturday tomorrow when she is picking her son up. Herself, Alex and Lena will be taking Cameron to the Zoo as that is all he's been talking about recently and begged Kara to have Lena join their trip. She didn't mind really she wanted her son to be happy and it has been slightly easier  to be around Lena.

Arms snake around Kara hips and she smiles and leans back into the arms of her girlfriend who kisses her neck gently.

"Hmm, hello" Kara giggles and turns around and places her arms around Lucy's neck and kisses her softly.

"I've missed you today, but you're here now. Why don't we order some food and watch a film yeah" Kara  smiles and her heart beats faster and she leans into kiss Lucy once more.

"That sounds perfect" she blushes as Lucy kisses her nose and unwraps her arms from her girlfriend and reaches for her phone.

"Go get comfy clothes on and settle and pick a film, I'll order the food and join you" Kara nods and smiles feeling eyes on her as she walks to her bedroom in search of comfy clothes to lounge in.

Lucy finds Kara snuggled up in blankets hair in a bun glasses resting on her make up free face, you can see the slight freckles that litter the blondes face and Lucy smiles at how soft her girlfriend was. She knew her girlfriend had to work a lot, being a single parent is hard and she knew that Lena gave money to Kara and a lot of it but Kara had told her that she didn't want to depend on Lena and even when they were married it was very important to Kara that she worked and made an income and was able to give to the family as well. Most of the money that Kara was given from Lena goes into a savings account for Cameron to decide what he does with when he is 18 years old, Kara used a little of it but Lucy is amazed by her girlfriend.   
Taking her shoes of she quickly runs to Kara's bed room and getting changed as quickly as possible so she can get some quality cuddling time before the food arrives.

After the food arrived and the couple ate they carried on their cuddle session which Kara enjoyed immensely, Lucy was slightly concerned watching how Kara hardly ate anything which was unusual as Kara loved food but the brunette had noticed how little Kara has been eating. She wants to be worried but doesn't want to stress her girlfriend out.

Lucy was playing with her girlfriends blonde hair and her heart warmed at the way her girlfriend leaned into her touch and closed her eyes looking peaceful for the first time in a long time.

"I wish you could come to the zoo with us tomorrow, I miss you when were not together" she pouts and Lucy's heart constricted at hearing those words, Lucy hasn't felt wanted by someone in a long time.  
"I wish I could I really wish I could but this is a huge case I have to be there, I worked so hard to get into this lawyer company, how about we go to the theme park next weekend?" Lucy says curling blonde hair around her fingers and Kara smiles   
"I think that would be amazing, Cameron would love that" she smiles and leans up to kiss Lucy.  
"Let's watch another movie then go to bed" she laughs at Lucy's wink and searches for another film.

 

//

It's 8am and Lucy and Kara are having a coffee and some pastries before Lucy leaves to go to work and Kara sets of to her sisters house to meet Lena and their son at the zoo.  
The waitress comes over filling their cups up and Kara sends a gracious smile to them and holds her girlfriends hand. They talk about the case that Lucy is standing for today and Kara is amazed by how smart her girlfriend is she wishes that they could spend more time together however, the promise of going to the theme park next weekend made up for it, Kara understood how much her girlfriends work meant to her and Kara was so proud of her to watch her excelling.   
  


"I'll call you tonight and tell you how my case went, I know you're picking Cam up tonight so give him a kiss from me" Lucy grins thinking of the young boy "And I'll meet you for lunch on Monday and you and Cam are to come to mine for dinner that evening too right?" she asks playing with her girlfriends fingers and Kara smiles noticing her girlfriend must be nervous, lifting Lucy's hand she kisses each knuckle and then her pulse point.

"I can't wait, you're going to smash this case and I'll see you Monday with my little man." she smiles. Lucy melt into her girlfriends touch and looks into blue eyes and feels her heart rate slowing down.

"You're so sweet, lets order more crullers" she laughs seeing Kara light up and lick her lips.

// 

Kara's face lights up seeing her son in nearly a week, with a huge grin Kara crouches down and opens her arms waiting for her son to come and slam into her. 

"I missed you so much Mama" Cameron whispers and snuggles into his blonde mothers neck, stroking his hair Kara kisses his head and smiles "I missed you too bud but we're together now and I bet you had fun with your mum this week and we're spending the day at the zoo!" she grins pulling back smiling at Lena slightly.

"Can we go see the monkeys" Cameron asks excitedly clapping his hands "And the penguins, and the birds, oh the insects too" laughing Kara runs her hand through his hair "We got all day bud we can see it all" she says and Cameron squeals and runs out of Kara's arms to Alex and Maggie who are slightly further up getting a map and some drinks for everyone.   
  


Shaking her head at her sons antics Kara stands up, she nearly loses her balance but a steadying hand is their to support her and keep her up right.

"Oh Lena, thank you" Kara smiles a blush forming on her face, with a smirk Lena lets go of Kara's arm now she's standing "No problem, be careful our son can't have you hurt" speaking of their son he turns around in his ripped black jeans and green checked shirt waving for them to hurry up so they can start going to see the animals. "Duty calls" Lena says walking away towards her excited 10 year old.

Kara watched as her ex-wife walked away from her in shoes that probably cost more than her salary,  a tight pair of jeans a black shirt that was tucked into her jeans. Sighing slightly, Kara looks at her ex-wife taking their sons hand and thinks to herself that it's going to be a long day.

Her son stopped his walking to turn and call for Kara, smiling she jogs over and takes his outstretched hand. Lena and Kara walk with their son between them holding hands, Cameron has the biggest smile on his face and for an instant it feels like nothing ever changed.

//

It's 2pm and the group had stopped off for some food, Cameron had the time of his life looking at all the animals and telling everyone facts about them. Lena had paid for Cameron to feed the Penguins and he nearly cried and insisted they take one home.   
Cameron is with his aunts looking at the map and talking to themselves and Kara's heart warms at the sight of the closest people in her life being so close. 

Lena came over with a receipt in her hand and sits down taking a deep breath and lifting large sun glasses onto the top of her head exposing strikingly green eyes that just captivates anyone who looks into them.

"I ordered the food and paid, my treat" she said seeing Kara go to pull her purse out.

"The food should be here soon"  she smiles and takes a drink from her water.

"Thank you, you didn't have to pay for this we are capable" Kara replies feeling guilty and not wanting her ex to think the only reason she wants her around is to pay for things. Before Lena could even reply Maggie came crashing into a chair with a childlike smile   
"Hey if Luthor wants to pay I aint going to say no, she has more money than the bank" Kara is about to scold Maggie when Alex slaps Maggie on the shoulder 

"We know it's true  but you don't say it in public" Alex says sitting and making room for Cameron who wants to perch on his aunts lap until food comes.

"They aren't wrong and I don't take offence, I like to spoil people close to me. I don't have anyone else to spoil" she says and Kara frowns slightly, she was sure that Lena was dating someone unless she just didn't want to bring it up and make the situation awkward, which was silly, they were both adults allowed to move on. Kara had but why did she feel some sense of relief knowing Lena may not be involved with someone.

Before it could get awkward Cameron giggles at Alex tickling his sides and he begs his mama to save him and suddenly they are all working to save Cameron from the evil tickle monster. 

They spend time talking about what they had done already and what they wish to do next and Cameron expresses his love for penguins and also elephants. 

The food arrives and the group dig in eating for around half an hour, everyone noticed how Kara didn't eat much but she still insisted she was full. Alex looks at Maggie they share the same concerned gaze, Lena just sat there confused. Kara loved food but it's becoming more apparent that something is happening, maybe its the stress that Kara has been undergoing, raising a 10 year old and working for Cat Grant must be tough.

They were about to order desert when Alex's phone starts ringing, with a frown she picks up her phone "It's work I need to take this" she gets up and walks away from her family she smiles into the phone "Hey Winn, tell James to call Maggie in a minute and we'll see you both later"

Winn and Alex talk as she see's Maggie grin apologetically and answer her own phone and mirrors Alex's actions.

About 5 minutes later they both come back with sympathetic smiles "I'm sorry guys but a situation is going down and we both got called in" They say standing by the table Kara pouts but understands their demanding jobs and that they are doing good for their city.

"No it's okay be safe okay" she says getting up hugging her sister while Cameron and Lena smile at them slightly "Thank you for coming today, I'll call you later" she says and hugs Maggie.

As they were walking out Alex and Maggie link hands "Let the operation begin" Maggie smirks "Lets go see Winn and James then go get our cuddle on"

//

Lena offered to leave saying that Kara should spend time with Cameron after not seeing him for a week and Kara tells her not to be silly and that she should stay. Cameron smiles and looks at his mum with a glint in his eyes.

"Lets go to the gift shop" he squeals and Lena laughs and looks at Kara "Is it okay to buy him a gift or two" Kara bites her lip but can't say no and if her son's mother wants to spoil their son who is she to say no.

"Sure but don't go over the top." she says almost pleading with her ex to listen to her but knows it's no use.

They walked into the shop and Cameron ran in with wonder and started looking around and Kara watched as Lena picked up a little seal and turned to Kara and smirked "Remember when we went on holiday and you saw those seals and got so excited and pushed me out the boat in your hast to take photos" Kara groans a blush donning her face "I'm never going to live that down but they were so cute and I had never seen them before. I said sorry afterwards" Lena smirks picking the seal up to look at it closer "I know you did, I remember" Kara feels her whole body becoming red and before she can react Cameron runs into her showing her a shirt with a huge elephant on it and a penguin toy

"Look how cute these are!" he squeals "Look at the lizard toys!" he exclaims grabbing their hands so they can come look at the toys. 

Kara was looking at the bags with Cameron as she paid and the woman was asking her a question "Oh sorry I didn't heart what you said" she says awkwardly and the woman smiles "I was asking if you want to buy the seal toy" Lena looks down forgetting she held it in her hand and looks over at her ex-wife "Oh yes please, but can you put it in a separate bag and hand me a pen? It's a gift" the woman nods and does as asked. Lena settles paying after adding in some more gifts like key rings and pens knowing her son has enough but wants to spoil him. She hands the woman a healthy tip and leaves the shop.

They spend another hour looking around the zoo Cameron insisted on looking at the insects and the penguins again. Lena hasn't felt this free in a long time and she can't help but take some photos of Kara lifting their son so he can have a better view or Kara listening to facts she knew but acted as if she had never heard them before simply because her son was telling her. Her favourite was when they were in the butterfly house and a butterfly had landed on Kara's head and she burst out laughing and the smile that took over Kara's tanned skin made Lena's heart skip and she had to take a photo.

The two woman hung back as they walked through the park, their son had begged to go to the park to see the ducks and play on the playground and either woman wanted to say no, one for the fact they wanted their son to have the best time and two neither woman wanted the day to end. 

They watched as he ran ahead his new penguin clutched firmly in hand as he raised down to the playground.

 

"Thank you for everything" Kara says looking up at Lena with a small smile "I know things haven't been the easiest but I'm grateful. He seems so happy, so I don't mind" she says and Lena just wants to hug Kara but knows she can't over step. She knows Kara is dating Lucy and she wants to desperately respect it and she will, she won't make Kara become like her, cheating on Kara was the worst thing she could of done but she knows she can make Kara see that they deserve to try again, not for her, but for their son and for love, Lena knows she can get Kara to see that they deserve to be happy again together.

"You don't have to thank me for doing what I should have bee doing for the last ten years" she says and Kara feels guilty she didn't mean it as a gab at her ex "No Lena, I didn't mean it like that" Kara says suddenly getting flustered and her hand comes up to her glasses, and before her fidgeting can become to much Lena gently takes Kara's hand in her own "I know Kara, I know you didn't mean it in that way, I was just saying what needed to be said." with a nod Kara smiles and looks down at their entwined hands, Kara blushes and removes her hand from Lena's and clears her throat. 

 

The two woman sit down at a bench that looks into the play ground so they can watch their son but still relax. The two were sitting and it reminded Kara of when the couple would bring Cameron to the park when he was a toddler and they helped him on all the slides and swings and helped feed the ducks. Lena looks at Kara when she starts chuckling to herself.  
"What's the joke?" Lena says eyebrow raised and Kara bites her lip looking at Cameron "Do you remember when Cameron was three and we brought him to the park and he fell over and grazed his legs and you wanted to call an ambulance and you got so overwhelmed by the blood that you passed out and we ended up having to call an ambulance for you" Lena does remember that it was the first time in a long time she took time of work and it's when things started to go downhill for the couple and Lena felt so out of touch being a parent that when her son hurt himself she just panicked "Yes I do, I thought he was going to die but you were sympathetic till we came home and your sister and her little shit of a partner were there just to take the piss" she smiled and Kara wanted to cry thinking about their life before. Yes they had bad times but they also had amazing times filled with love and laughter, it's just a shame things had to end the way they did .

They spent another hour at the park until Lena noticed how Kara was looking like she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Calling for Cameron she told him it was time to go.

Once they were all settled in the car Lena drove them to Kara's home. It was odd for Lena she's hardly seen the house her ex and their son live in, Lena almost felt like it wasn't real.

She noticed how Kara was falling asleep, they still had 30 minutes till they'd get to the house due to it being rush hour.

 

Lena helped Kara get in and insisted that she ordered dinner for Kara while she had a nap and that she'd wake her up when dinner came. Kara wanted to argue but the need to sleep became to much and she agreed and walked to her room.

Lena was worried and thought about calling Cat up and giving her a piece of her mind for making Kara work so hard, but it's not her place.   
Instead she ordered some food for them and sat down with Cameron who wanted to watch some TV with his mum.

 

True to her word when the food arrived Lena woke Kara up and even though Kara said it was okay for Lena to stay Lena didn't want to press to soon so she just asked to use the bathroom and she'd be on her way.

//

Later that night it was 10pm and Kara had gotten Cameron into bed who was exhausted after his day but super excited about it and couldn't wait to tell his friends about his weekend. She then called Lucy who couldn't talk for long but told her she's on her way back from the office and she'd see her Monday. She then called her sister to make sure everything was okay and was relieved when all was okay. Walking into her bedroom Kara got changed into her shorts and oversized shirt and went to her bathroom to do her nightly routine before getting into bed. Placing her phone on charge she slipped into bed only noticing the object beside her with writing that could only be one persons. Picking it up she saw that it was the seal from the gift shop and a smile donned the blonde woman's face as she red what was written.  
'You always wanted a seal and I never could get you one so I hope this is god enough'

Chuckling Kara put the paper into her night stand draw and got out her phone.  
  


To Lena:  
Thank you for the seal I love it.

Goodnight Lena.

To Kara:  
I'm glad you enjoy the gift, rest well.

Goodnight Kara, Sleep tight.

Kara didn't bother to reply just whispers 'Sleep right' wondering if her ex remembered her little saying from when they were teenagers.  
Putting her phone down and turning the light off she turns over and cuddles the seal to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
